Tealeaves and Coffee Beans
by Falling drops of Ink
Summary: A story about overcoming insecurities, accepting help and becoming the best version of yourself. Lovina begins to question whether she really was happy when Antonio enters her life. Alice's insecurities begin to take the better of her when she meets the incredebly charming Francis. Felicia helps Ludwig come out of his shell. Gilbert helps Madleine become more confident.
1. Chapter 1

Tealeaves and Coffee beans

Chapter 1: A new barista

Ring. Lovina entered the warm, welcoming smell of freshly ground coffee and handmade cake. Her look wandered around the small café until it landed on her flatmate, who also happened to be one of her closest friends. She had known Katherine since Kindergarten, where the girl had taken shy little Lovina by the hand and took off with her. They had become best friends that same day. Now they were studying together at the Université d'Europe and had recently found a flat together. Closing the door behind her, Lovina walked up to the table, where Katherine had already reserved a seat for her. "Hey girl. Have you been waiting for long?", Lovina asked, placing her coat on the chair opposite Katherine. "Nah, I just got here. No need to stress yourself, sweetie. I still have a couple of pages left on this book, so you go get yourself some coffee while I finish this book", Katherine said while barely looking up from the book she was currently reading. Lovina shook her head, smiled and went over to the counter to order her usual. It was very like Katherine to get absorbed into one of those romance novels she loved to read. Once she reached the counter, she had to wait a little since the café was very busy today. When it was her turn, she froze, unable to do anything but stare. Hazelnut brown eyes met green ones. This guy must have been new, since it was the first time, she'd seen him behind the counter. His hair was messy and a little curly, as if he had forgotten to brush it this morning. He was smiling at her as if he was waiting for something. Then she remembered why she was standing there in the first place. 'Shit', she thought. 'I better order something quick and stop staring.' "Uhm, I'll have the usual", she said and tried very hard not to blush. The guy looked a little confused. "Sorry, I'm new here. What do you usually take?" he said and smiled apologetically. "A cappuccino. No sugar on the side", Lovina said. "One cappuccino coming right up! I'm Antonio by the way", the guy replied and winked at her. Lovina chose to ignore the wink. That guy was way too flirty for her taste. Although she had to admit that he was fairly cute with those messy curls and the smile he had given her earlier. While Antonio was preparing her cappuccino, Lovina noticed that Katherine had finished her book and was now watching the interaction between her friend and the new barista with a look on her face that promised nothing good. Once her cappuccino was ready, Antonio placed it in front of Lovina with another big smile and said:" There you go, your cappuccino ...". The little pause he made, was a clear indicator to her that he wanted to know her name. But Lovina wasn't going to give him that information so easily. She thanked him and went back to her place, where Katherine was already waiting for her with a smug grin on her face. "Katherine, I know that look too well and whatever you wanna do, don't." "He's pretty cute don't you think?", Katherine replied with a suggestive look. Lovina blushed. "Maybe a little, but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you're already planning in that crazy little head of yours." "Me? Planning anything?", Katherine replied innocently. "Yes, you're just as bad as Feli, always trying to set me up with random guys." "We just want you to be happy, you know Lovina? We both know it's been ages since you last went out with anyone you were seriously interested in." "That's because most guys are either way too full of themselves or just super boring" Lovina replied. She knew it had been ages since she considered going on a second date or let alone a relationship. In her opinion, she just didn't meet the right guys. "I know you're just looking out for me, but can you please drop it? I don't need you to be at my case as well." "Fine. Just know I always got you, ok?" "Yeah, I know. Love ya bestie. And now tell me about the guy you met the other day.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Authors Note: A massive thank you to everyone, who follows this story! I'm sorry I know I haven't updated in forever, unfortunately I've just been so very busy with university and everything else that has been going on for the last couple of weeks. -

Chapter 2: An unpleasant encounter

-In the cafeteria-

Lovina and Katherine were having lunch together as Felicia and Alice join them before heading to their next class. The two girls had gotten themselves some pasta for lunch.  
"This pasta always manages to depress me, ve" sighed Felicia and looked upset at the overcooked plate of pasta in front of her. "It's not that bad once you get used to it, Felicia" said Alice and started eating her serving of pasta. "I really doubt I'll ever get used to that" answered Felicia and started eating her pasta as well. As the girls were eating their lunch, Katherine couldn't help but burst out the news. "Lovi's totally into the new barista at Leaves and Beans!" "What?! No, I'm not!" answered Lovina, blushing furiously. Katherine gave her a smug look. "Yes, you totally are. I saw the way you were checking him out yesterday! Plus, you admitted that he's totally hot!" "No, I didn't, and I never 'admitted' anything!" replied Lovina, her blush intensifying. "Oh yeah? And why are blushing then?" asked Katherine, the smug look still very much on her face. Lovina didn't know how to respond to that, so she stayed quiet. That had gotten Felicia and Alice interested. "So, who's the new barista?" Felicia asked, now very curious who had managed to make her sister blush that much. "Well his name is Antonio and he's new around here. He's tall, tanned, has slightly curly hair, _very _pretty green eyes and a smile that can make any single woman with eyes in her head swoon" described Katherine Antonio. "That certainly sounds very promising. Especially since he has such an effect on you Lovi" said Felicia, an idea forming in her head. "I think we really should have a look at him. What do you think, Alice? This afternoon? Beans and Leaves?" "I'd love to, but I unfortunately can't today. How about tomorrow? I'd be free any time after 3" Alice replied. "Sounds great! Meet me there at 3:30!" answered Felicia excited.

-Later that day-

'Shit' Alice thought as she was going through her sportswear. 'Where are my shoes? I'm sure I put them with my other stuff in this drawer!' 'Ah! There they are! Ok, let's see… I've got my shirt, already wearing my bouldering trousers, only thing missing now is my water bottle. Just going to fill that up an then I'm good to go' Alice thought as she was packing her bag. Once she had everything together and her water bottle filled up, she grabbed her keys and left for the rock-climbing centre. As she sat down in the tube, she fished her earbuds out of her bag and put on the playlist she created to get into the right mood. The ride on the train was going to take 20 minutes, so she had enough time to sit back and relax before she had to get off the train and change onto the next one that would take her to the rock-climbing centre.

'Merde!' Francis thought as he looked at his watch. He was running late. Again. He had already been in trouble for running late this week. He quickly grabbed his things and ran to the train that would take him to work. Once he was on the train, he looked at his watched and got even more stressed out than he already was. The train had been slightly delayed, which under different circumstances would not have been a problem, but since he was already late, he would not be able to make up for the time he had lost. When the train finally arrived at his stop, he practically ran out of the doors, not paying much attention to the other passengers, which earned him a couple of very dirty looks. Just as he exit came into sight, something almost knocked him over. At second glance, that something was a someone. A girl, approximately in her early 20s with wheat blonde hair and green eyes had run into him.

Alice had not payed too much attention to where she was going. Which in retrospective had not been very helpful when she ran into Francis. "Hey! Watch where you're going! Don't you have eyes in your skull?!" Francis asked, furiously glaring down at Alice, who was almost a head shorter than him, now running even later than he already was. "What?! You were basically running into me! You should really be watching where you're going! Running into people like that, bloody idiot!" Alice yelled after Francis, who had left her lying on the ground. Throwing one last very angry look towards the direction in which Francis had left, Alice brushed her hair out of her face, got up and went to the exit to catch the bus that would take her to the rock-climbing centre. Once she arrived, she changed into her sportswear, put on her shoes and went to warm herself up. After warming up, she went straight to the first wall and started climbing. After a while, her playlist got a little boring and managed to distract her more than it was helping her to focus, so she went back to her locker and locked her phone and headphones in. When she got back, she noticed someone very familiar standing near the wall she had decided to climb next. 'What's that bloody idiot doing here?!' she thought and tried very hard to get back into focus. Not very successfully.

"That's one nice piece of ass that girl's got there." Francis turned around and faced Antoine, his slightly annoying co-worker. "Don't you think?" Antoine asked, a smug grin on his face. "I guess" Francis replied. "A little too wallflower-like for my taste." "What? Dude, she's like super-hot and that ass though..." Antoine answered, not taking his eyes off of Alice. "Nah, she looks pretty boring to me. A little uptight if you ask me." Francis replied, starting to get bored with the conversation.

"What? Dude, she's like super-hot and that ass though…" Alice overheard one of the guys who also seemed to be working there saying. 'Ugh', she thought. 'That comment is just unbelievable. To be reducing me to my butt like I'm some sort of sexy doll only around for guys to look at while I'm working out. So gross.'

'What did that bloody idiot just say I was? A wallflower? Uptight? Boring? Jackass!' she thought and got even angrier at the guys. As she got angrier, she lost her focus even more, which ultimately caused her to miss a grip and almost fall off the wall. With sweaty hands, she steadied herself and made sure she was standing secure, when she heard a snicker. She turned her head and saw Francis having a really hard time holding back a laughter. This was it for her. She had reached the end of her rope. No use trying to get back into focus today. Thanks to that bloody idiot and his moronic co-worker. She got off the wall, went to the changing rooms, got changed and went straight back home. After this day, she surely was in need of a good old strong cup of her favourite black tea.


End file.
